Welcome Home
by Veneficus-13
Summary: Stiles swallowed hard as he pulled against the restraints. Brunski came closer with a syringe, full of what the teenager didn't know. He didn't want to find out either. 'Please…' Stiles sniffled. 'You don't have to do this.' Brunski held Stiles' shoulder and pressed the needle to his neck. 'Oh, I really do.'
1. Chapter 1

This is a rather short story. I'm terrible at dragging things out. Anyway, I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters. Enjoy!

Stiles swallowed hard as he pulled against the restraints. Brunski came closer with a syringe, full of what the teenager didn't know. He didn't want to find out either. 'Please…' Stiles sniffled. 'You don't have to do this.'

Brunski held Stiles' shoulder and pressed the needle to his neck. 'Oh, I really do.'

Earlier:

'Stilinski!' Coach Finstock yelled. Stiles jumped up from where he had been sleeping. He looked around the classroom with slight confusion. Then his eyes rested on the angry face of his Lacrosse Coach and Economics teacher.

'Uh yeah, Coach?'

'" Uh yeah, Coach?'" Finstock mocked. 'You do know you're supposed to be taking notes, right? Why are you sleeping in my class?'

Stiles sighed. 'I just didn't sleep well last night,' he muttered as he rubbed his face. He hoped that Scott didn't hear him, but when your best friend is a werewolf the chances were slim. A bit louder, he said, 'Sorry Coach, it won't happen again.'

Coach leaned on Stiles' desk and said in a quiet voice, 'Stiles, if you need anything, let me know.' Stiles nodded. All of his teachers knew about Stiles' crazy spell. They didn't know all of the details but they knew about his short stay at Eichen House due to "stress". The Coach went back to lecturing.

After class, Stiles rushed out, hoping Scott wouldn't catch up. No such luck. 'Stiles!' Scott yelled and easily caught up. 'Stiles, dude, are you ok?'

'Look man,' Stiles sighed. 'I'm fine.' He couldn't quite reach Scott's eye.

'I can tell you're lying, Stiles.'

Stiles looked his best friend in the eye. 'They're just nightmares. Normal nightmares.' He paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Well as normal as they can be when you watched yourself kill people.'

Scott's eyes were full of concern. He thought that the Nogitsune business was far behind them. It had been over two months and things were starting to feel normal again. The assassins were gone and the Benefactor was shut down. So why was Stiles having nightmares again? 'Stiles-'

'I know, Scott. I don't know why the nightmares have started again.' Stiles said cutting him off. 'And I know that it wasn't me. I know I didn't actually kill anyone. I know that I didn't twist that sword in your gut. But it doesn't change the fact that I remember everything. And for whatever reason, I can't get it out of my head.'

'It's ok, man,' Scott said touching his best friend's arm. 'You know I'm here if you ever want to talk.' Stiles nodded. 'I mean it.' Scott hated seeing his best friend this way. The dark circles under his eyes, the paleness. It all reminded him too much of when the Nogitsune had possessed. It scared him.

'Alright, well, I've got to get to class,' Stiles said, finally breaking the silence. Scott nodded and gave Stiles' arm a squeeze then the two parted ways.

The rest of the day was a blur to Stiles. Lacrosse practise sucked that night. Stiles felt like he was moving in slow motion and couldn't keep up. He groaned as he missed another pass.

'Stilinski!' Coach yelled for the second time today. The teen came over to him. Once out of earshot of, almost, everyone, Finstock started. 'Why don't you hit the showers early? Practise is almost over anyway.' He genuinely looked concerned for the boy. Stiles nodded. He was too tired to argue.

'Thanks, Coach.' He headed to the locker room.

'And get some sleep!' Finstock yelled after him. Then he turned back to the field. 'Greenberg! How do you expect to get the ball if you're too busy gawking? Go run laps! McCall, get back to work!' Scott was watching Stiles enter the locker room. He sighed. Going home early would be good for Stiles.

Once in the locker room, Stiles let his shoulders sag and threw his bag down. He pulled off his practise jersey and sat down on the bench. He rubbed his face with his hands. Stiles hated feeling this weak. He hated seeing Scott worry about him. The Nogitsune had literally ruined his life. He felt like everyone looked at him differently now.

A noise brought him from his thoughts. Stiles looked up but didn't see anyone. 'Scott?' he called out. 'Liam?' He got no response. Stiles stood up. 'Ok, I know someone's there.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Fine,' he muttered to himself. 'Just my imagination.' Stiles shoved his jersey into his bag. 'And now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I did belong in Eichen House…'

'That can be arranged,' came a voice from behind him. Stiles turned quickly, but not quick enough to dodge the stun gun aimed at his chest. The electricity ran through his body and he dropped to the floor. Through blurry eyes, he saw Brunski, the head orderly from Eichen House, whom he thought was dead. Stiles tried, in vain, to get away from the man who had tried to kill him and Lydia. He should be dead. Stiles saw him die. How was he here?

'H-howareyou…' His speech was slurred and the words ran together. He fought to stay conscious as Brunski leaned over him and began riffling through his pockets. Not finding anything, the orderly left Stiles' side to go through his bag. The teen had managed to calm his breathing enough to concentrate better. He started to move away from Brunski. Brunski, however, found what he was looking for. Stiles' phone. He powered it down and pocketed it. Then he turned back to Stiles. The teen had made it to the end of the row of lockers. Brunski was impressed. He walked slowly over to the struggling boy and grabbed him by the hair. Stiles yelped in surprise. Then a thought struck him. Scott and Liam were both still out there. They would be able to hear him.

'Sc-' he started but Brunski brought the stun gun into his neck. Stiles' breath was caught in his throat and no sound would come out. He fell to the floor again, writhing in pain.

'Now, let's take you home,' Brunski said right in Stiles' ear. Then he punched the teen in the face. Stiles' last thought before losing consciousness was _Well, this sucks._

Scott, Liam and the rest of the lacrosse team made their way into the locker room after practise. Everyone seemed worried about Stiles. He just didn't seem himself. Sighing, Scott pulled open his locker and began to gather his things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles' bag. Weird, he had left the field almost a half hour ago.

'Stiles?' Scott called out. 'Are you still here?' The rest of the team looked around. There was no Stiles. Danny went to look outside.

'He wouldn't just leave his bag, would he?' Liam asked. 'I mean he was pretty tired looking.' Scott shook his head.

'His Jeep is still here,' Danny said as he came back into the locker room. Now Scott was really worried. The rest of the team finished changing. Danny asked if he should get Coach but Scott shook his head and assured Danny that he would find Stiles.

Once the rest of the team left Scott looked around carefully, taking note of every detail. Liam followed him around looking a little lost. Scott picked up Stiles' scent. He followed it from his bag to the end of the row and then toward the door. There was someone else there too. The scent was different. It was unknown.

'Is that Stiles' blood?' Liam asked seeing the blood splattered on the floor. Scott nodded. 'And someone else was here,' the Alpha said.

Liam looked concerned. 'Who was it?' Scott didn't answer right away. Instead, he was focused on the emotions. He sensed Stiles' fear and the unknown man's happiness. It was sickening how this guy was happy to see Stiles afraid.

'I can't tell who it was but Stiles was scared. Really scared.' Who would take Stiles? Stiles was harmless. 'We need to find him.'

There you have it, the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of Welcome Home. As I said before I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Enjoy!

When Stiles awoke, he noticed three things. The first thing he noticed was his head was killing him. The second thing was that he was in a small room strapped down to a cot. There were straps around each wrist and ankle and a strap across his chest. He pulled against them but it did no good. These were meant to hold people even bigger and stronger than him. For once, he wished he were a werewolf, or at least had the strength of one. The third thing, and the most disturbing thing, was that he wasn't wearing his Lacrosse uniform anymore. He had on a plain grey T-shirt and blue sweatpants. Someone had changed him into clothes that looked like something he'd worn in Eichen House.

'Help!' he yelled. 'Help me! Someone please!' Stiles stopped and rolled his eyes at himself. Of course no one would help him. He was in a nut house. He wasn't the only one calling for help. So, the teen was resigned to lie there.

Being back at Eichen House made Stiles anxious. Not to mention the fact that he had been kidnapped. As he lay there he could hear other people crying out, people talking to themselves, and it was enough to drive any sane person over the edge. He wondered if anyone would come for him. His mind wandered. He thought of Scott and hoped that he and Liam would realise that he was missing. He hoped that Brunski would be stupid enough to turn his phone back on and that his dad would be able to ping the GPS. He hoped for any kind of savior to get him out of the awful place. The place that had too many bad memories; the Nogitsune, Oliver, Malia. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to associate Malia with this place and what had happened.

The sound of the door opening brought Stiles from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit to get a better look at who had come in. It was just nurse. Not Brunski. 'Ah, you're awake Mr Stilinski,' the young woman walked over to him. 'How are you feeling?'

_Like I don't belong here?_ Stiles thought to himself. Out loud he said, 'My head is killing me from being electrocuted.' He tried to gage her reaction, but she remained impassive. She started taking his pulse.

'Well, if you didn't get violent when your father and the orderly that wouldn't have happened.' She spoke like she was speaking to a naughty child.

Stiles' eyes widened. 'My dad?'

The nurse nodded. 'You're father called last night saying you had started acting up again and that he wanted you here. Mr Daily went to pick you up. He had to use force and when you fell you split your lip open.' Stiles licked his lips and realised the bottom one was swollen.

'That did not happen,' the teen said before he could stop himself. The nurse looked at him with a look of surprise.

'You're pulse is a little high, but that's to be expected,' she said. 'And once you stop lying to yourself, we can start helping you.'

The teen groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Ok, I know you won't believe me but I'm going to try anyway.' Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the nurse. 'Brunski was the one who came to get me, but not from my house, from school. I don't know how he's alive but he is. He kidnapped me from the locker room.' The nurse just looked at him with a confused look. He sighed. 'I knew you wouldn't believe me…'

'Erin, what are you doing in here?' The nurse turned to look at the doorway. Stiles raised his head again and was met this time with the site of Brunski. He was disguised with latex and make up but Stiles recognised his cold eyes.

'I was checking on Mr Stilinski. I heard he was awake.'

Brunski didn't take his eyes off of Stiles. Stiles returned the look with an overconfident glare. 'Well, he's fine, you can go now. I want to have a chat with him.'

Erin looked unsure. 'If he's fine, can't I let him up?' She started to undo one of Stiles' wrists. Stiles felt some hope return.

'No,' Brunski said taking hold of Erin's hand. 'He's still a danger to us and himself.' He smirked. 'Now leave.' Although she still looked concerned, Erin started to leave.

'Wait!' Stiles yelled. 'That's Brunski!' Erin glanced back but still left.

Once the door shut Brunski turned to Stiles and pulled off his disguise. The boy was scared to be alone with the maniac, especially since he had tried to kill him once before. He tugged against the restraints. It was an automatic response. Brunski lunged forward suddenly and wrapped his hands around Stiles throat. Stiles' air was cut off and he struggled more. One of his hands came free and he used it to punch Brunski in the side of the head. The orderly was caught off guard by this and let Stiles go. He staggered back a few steps, holding his head.

Stiles didn't relish in his small victory though. He turned and began to undo the other wrist strap. However, the sound of electricity stopped him. Stiles looked back at Brunski who had his stun gun out and on.

'Let me strap you back down or I'll have to use this again.' The teen dropped his hand back to his side. Brunski smiled. 'Good boy.' He put his stun gun away and secured Stiles' arm back down and checked the other. He made sure they were nice and tight. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to refrain from crying. Electricity flowing through his body made his eyes snap open. The orderly was grinning above him.

While Stiles convulsed, Brunski leaned over and spoke right in his ear. 'This is what you get for coming in here with Lydia and ruining my work.' He shoved a handkerchief into Stiles' mouth then held the stun gun to the boy's chest. Stiles' back arched and he squirmed in his restraints. A scream escaped him but was muffled by the cloth. Tears streamed down his face and his vision darkened. The last thing he saw was Brunski's grinning face and the bruise starting to form from where Stiles had hit him. Through the pain Stiles grinned.

'Come on, can't you sense anything?'

'Scott, I'm trying!' Lydia snapped. 'Don't you think I want to find him?'

Scott sighed. 'Sorry, I'm just really worried.'

'We all are,' Derek said.

'Not all of us,' Peter said with a grin. A glare from the rest of them shut him up.

When Stiles' trail ended in the parking lot, Scott called Lydia and Derek to help. Peter, unfortunately, had followed. However, Lydia wasn't able to sense anything and Derek was still having problems with his wolf side since being taken by Kate. Scott was at a loss.

'We should call his dad,' Lydia said.

Scott shook his head. 'He's got enough to deal with. I don't want him to worry.'

'But maybe the police can help us,' Liam said. 'That's what police do. Find missing people.'

'Fine,' Scott resigned. After a short phone call, Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parish were at the school. They looked around and anything the werewolves and banshee could have missed.

'Has anyone else been in here?' The Sheriff asked.

'The whole team,' Scott answered. Parish continued to look around and the Sheriff leaned in closer to Scott.

'And the trail ends outside?'

Scott nodded. 'He was by his bag, then he went to the end of the row, and then was taken outside. Whoever took his also went through his bag. His phone is gone.'

Stilinski's eyes widened. 'The kidnapper took his phone? We might be able to find it with GPS.' He turned to Parish who was examining the floor. 'Find something?'

Parish shook his head. 'Just the blood they pointed out.' He looked up to meet the Sheriff's worried expression. It wasn't a lot of blood so it's not like Stiles was going to bleed out or anything but it was still his son's blood. 'Is Lydia still here?'

'Yeah, she's outside with Derek, why?' Scott asked.

'Well, she's a Banshee, right?' Parish asked. 'Maybe using Stiles' blood would help find him.'

'I don't know why we didn't think of that,' Scott said with a sigh. 'I'll go get her.' He ran outside and came back in shortly with Lydia reluctantly following.

'I've already been in here. I couldn't sense anything.'

Parish went to meet her. 'I know this may be hard on you but Stiles' life could depend on you. Can you try touching his blood?' He pointed to the small blood splatter. Lydia started to shake her head. She had already held a dying Stiles in arms. She couldn't have his blood on her hands. 'Please, Lydia,' Parish said breaking her from her thoughts. 'It could save his life.'

Lydia took a deep breath. 'Ok, I'll do it.' She walked over to the small drops of blood and knelt down. Biting her lips, she closed her eyes and put her finger in Stiles' blood. When she opened them again, Lydia was shocked. There in the blood she had written out a single word. Lydia didn't remember doing it. She stood quickly and nearly fell over but Parish caught her. Then she screamed.

The word written in Stiles' blood was 'Echo.'

There's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter of Welcome Home. I said it was a short one. And, of course, I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters. Enjoy!

When Stiles woke up again, he felt very drained. Luckily, he was alone. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The handkerchief had been removed but he was still strapped down. He really hated the five point restraint system. Stiles' body ached but it didn't stop him from pulling against the straps. He was too caught up in struggling that he didn't notice the door open. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn away.

'No more…please…' he sobbed. 'I-I'm sorry…just let me go…'

'Stiles!' a voice said quietly. It wasn't Brunski. Stiles slowly turned to look. It was the nurse from before.

'Please,' Stiles said. 'Please, you have to get me out of here.'

Erin nodded. 'I'm going to.' She quickly undid his restraints. Stiles jumped off the cot and he felt a little light headed but remained standing. 'Come on,' Erin whispered. The two walked quietly to the door. However, as Erin went to open it, the door opened. There stood Brunski and in his hand was a gun. Stiles and Erin both took a step back. Brunski closed the door behind him.

'Mr Brunski,' Erin said with surprise. 'What are you doing? You're supposed to be dead…'

'I'm going to kill you unless you do what I say,' he answered simply. Stiles took a step forward to stand in front of Erin. This wasn't the first time a gun had been held to him. 'Oh, how brave. It won't help. Get back on the bed.' Stiles nearly cried, but for Erin's safety he laid back down on the uncomfortable bed.

Brunski waved his gun at Erin. 'Strap him down.' Erin looked at Stiles who just nodded, telling her it was ok. With shaking hands she started at his ankles. Brunski came up behind her to watch as she strapped down his wrists. 'Tighter.' Stiles had a flashback of Matt making him handcuff his own dad to a wall. Erin listened and soon Stiles was back where he started. Helpless.

A shot rang out and Stiles couldn't suppress a shout as he saw Erin fall, lifeless.

'Why did you do that?' he screamed.

'She saw too much,' Brunski answered simply. He then put the gun into Erin's hand. He was trying to make it look like she killed herself. He turned to Stiles who had silent tears streaming down his face.

'Please, you need to let me go,' Stiles begged. 'I won't t-tell anyone what happened. I won't tell anyone you're alive.' Brunski's response was to pull reach into his pocket.

Stiles swallowed hard as he pulled against the restraints. Brunski came closer with a syringe, full of what the teenager didn't know. He didn't want to find out either. 'Please…' Stiles sniffled. 'You don't have to do this.'

Brunski held Stiles' shoulder and pressed the needle to his neck. 'Oh, I really do.' Stiles bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Then a loud noise stopped the orderly. He put his finger to his lips and went to the door to listen. There were more loud noises. Brunski groaned. 'I'll be back. Don't go anywhere.' Then he left.

Stiles pulled and strained against the restraints. Then he heard his dad's voice. 'Stiles! Where are you?'

'Dad!' he yelled. 'Dad! I'm in here!' He saw the handle move but not open. 'Dad!' The handle broke and the door swung open. There was Scott and his dad. Scott moved quickly into the room and bother to undo the straps. Instead, he used his claws to rip them. Stiles sat up and hugged his best friend and then his dad was there hugging him.

'Dad,' Stiles pointed to Erin's body. He couldn't look at her. 'It was Brunski. He's alive.'

'It's ok, we'll find him.'

'Find him? How did he get away?'

'Stiles it's ok,' the Sheriff assured him. 'Let's get you out of here.' Stiles nodded. He trusted his to not give up on finding Brunski. 'Scott, take him to the hospital.'

'Dad, I'm fine.' One look from Mr Stilinski shut him up. He went outside with Scott where the Deputy and Lydia were waiting. Lydia threw herself at Stiles, nearly knocking him over. Parish gave him a pat on the back.

'I knew you would find him, Lydia,' Parish said.

Stiles looked at Lydia. 'You knew where I was?' She nodded and her fingers brushed against his swollen lip.

'It was your blood on the floor.' He was stunned and then pulled her into another hug.

'Thank God for your Banshee powers,' he said. 'Thank you.'

After an exam from Melissa McCall, Stiles was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. He only had slight bruising and burns on his neck from Brunski's hands and stun gun. Scott took him to pick up his Jeep from the school and then followed him to his house. Stiles insisted that he was fine but Scott insisted on staying until his dad got home and who could argue with a werewolf?

The Sheriff called and said they had found Brunski and that he was really dead this time. He had made sure of it. Now, the Sheriff had to fill out all the paper work and such so, he'd be late coming home. Scott still said he wasn't leaving so the two hung out in the living room watching TV but not really paying attention to it.

'You know what the worst part is?' Scott shook his head. 'I feel like I really do belong in Eichen House. Like some part of me deserves it.'

'Stiles, you do not belong in Eichen House,' Scott said sounding surprised. 'You didn't belong there in the first place and you definitely didn't deserve Brunski torturing you.' He sounded so sure. Stiles looked like he was about to disagree. 'Stiles seriously, I'm not going to say it again. I don't blame you. So stop blaming yourself,' he finished firmly. Stiles had tears streaming down his face but he nodded. The two hugged.

'Thanks, Scott,' he mumbled.

'Anytime and welcome home.'

That concludes Welcome Home. There may be more to this in the future. We'll have to see. Please review!


End file.
